<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by Violet_Pomme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627137">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Pomme/pseuds/Violet_Pomme'>Violet_Pomme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Coincidence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Child Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Good Omens Narrative Style, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Muggle London, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Hogwarts, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Pomme/pseuds/Violet_Pomme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves embroiled in the wizarding world conflict after a chance encounter with a child abandoned on a doorstep. How will they cope with this new challenge while still trying to stop the looming apocolypse. Join them on their journey through parenthood, nagivating a maze of supressed emotions, and saving world!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Dean Thomas's Mother/Dean Thomas's Stepfather, Harry Potter &amp; Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Warlock Dowling &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Coincidence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley is slithering through rain soaked Surrey, looking for drunks to terrorize, when they sense a dark aura. Intrigued, they follow the miasma until they reach the dimly lit Privet Drive. Transforming to their humanoid form, they wander up the street until they discover a clump of blankets on a door step.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Curious,” Crowley thinks, as they carefully approach the wet blob of fabric. They kneel to look at the mass more closely before noticing it contained a sleeping baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nooo,” Crowley whispers as they quickly lean away from the toddler, realizing the lightning bolt shaped scar on the child’s forehead is the source of the evil aura. “But how after all thisss time?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Hell had assumed that humans had just lost the ability to use magic more than three hundred years ago! But this kid’s curse is too dark and advanced to be a random accident,” </em>Crowley ponders, until they notice the baby is holding a bit a paper. Miracling the slightly damp letter into their hand, they open it and read:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Dear Petunia </b> <b>Dursley</b>  <b>(née Evans)</b> <b>,</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>I am sorry to inform you that on night of October 31, Lily J. </b> <b>Potter</b>  <b>(née Evans)</b> <b> and her hushand James Potter were killed in an explosion. Mercifully, their child Harry Jame Potter was spared. As his only surviving blood relative, I am placing him into your care.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>My condolences,</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Albus Dumbledore</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the bloody hea-,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crowley is startled by a scream and the sound of glass breaking to their right. Where a frighten woman is standing in the home’s entryway. Her wide eyes flicking between the demon and Harry, who crying after being startle awake, through the small gap in the doorway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing, you degenerate! Leave before I call the police,” the woman screeches. Something stomps in their direction from deeper in the house before a very rotund man appears behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Petunia, what’s going on,” says the man, his beady eyes glaring at Crowley.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The demon quickly stands and tries to salvage the situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, uh, um... are you Petunia Dursssley,” Crowley asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What does it matter to you,” she demands. Crowley holds the letter out to Petunia. She snatches the note from them and begins reading it as the man peers over her shoulder. Her expression briefly shifts to sadness as her eyes scan the paper before disgust and anger swallows it. Petunia opens the door fully and glares down at Harry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Take that horrible little freak to an orphanage,” Petunia growls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-what,” Crowley stammers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You heard her! We won’t have that thing dumped on us,” the man bellows as Petunia throws the letter at Crowley before slaming the door shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crowley stares at the door for a few bewildered seconds before shoving the letter into a pocket, picking up the blanket cocooned Harry, and miracling the bentley to the street. They saunter over to the open passager’s side door and places the wet mass on the seat before closing the door. Then turns back to the house to miracle the windows and exterior doors to fuse with their frames before sauntering over to the open driver’s side door. After taking their seat, they turn to the distrait child. Miracling themself and the blankets dry, they extract Harry from the cloth and start patting the his back as they slowly rock back and forth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mary, lets make our way to the bookshop,” said Crowley. The bentley immediately starts and drives away from Privet Drive. A few moments later, Harry is calm and staring up at the demon with a tired but curious expression. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Call Aziraphale,” Crowley says to Mary as they stare down into Harry’s emerald green eyes, wondering what sort of mess they have gotten themselves into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is A. Z. Fell and Co. How may I be of assistance?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aziraphale, we need to talk.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for more!!! I’m still working on chapter two, but am hoping to post it soon. Don’t afraid to  leave a comment if you want too! I’m open to constructive criticism and any non-spoiler questions. Thanks again!!! Bye for now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>